dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Yardrat
This the place where Goku landed after his fight with Frieza, as planet namek exploded, Goku found the Ginyu Forces ship and set random coordinates, and then crash landed, this is also where he learned Instant Transmission. You may train here. This is the homeworld of the aliens as they manifest from craters in the ground. You may role-play and battle here *Training Slot 1 *Training Slot 2 *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 RP Area Natch arrives on Planet Yardart and sits down and meditates, he doesn't move for what seems like hours. Natch gets up after days of meditating and stretches. "Aww that feels better, now that I've trained my mind I can train my body", Natch says powering up into Kaio-Ken. "I have to push my body past its limits and to do that I have to try to achieve Kaio-Ken x100". Natch tries to power up into Kaio-Ken x100 but only achieves x50. "I'm halfway there, but that isn't enough I have to achieve the impossible, TIME TO STEP IT UP", Natch says as he trains intensely. Gianor's battered ship lands on the surface of Planet Yardart with the door slightly opening. Spotting Gianor's ship land, Natch gets in his battle stance but a smile crosses his lips and excitement overcomes him as he sees his 5 year old son Ace walk out. "ACE"! Natch yells. "DAD"! Ace also yells as he runs across the terrain of Yardrat and embraces his father in a hug. "I missed you dad", Ace says. "I missed you too son", Natch responds. The two talk over what has happened to them since the last time they saw each other. Natch even promising Ace that he would collect the dragon balls and revive him. Natch then starts training Ace to prepare him for the obstacles to overcome on Planet X. "Alright time to get training your first skill you must improve is your speed, now I want you to run across that lake over there and back without sinking", Natch says. "Got ya dad", Ace says as he runs across the water but sinks as he is halfway across. "You see Ace to do a task such as this you have to be able to move at such speed that your opponents are not able to spot you or see you coming in battle", Natch says. "I will show you how to exactly improve your speed to do this". Natch says as he powers up just enough that he is fast enough to run across the water and back without sinking and with ease. "You see how that is done, it's very important to have the speed advantage against any opponent in battle". "Humph", Ace nods as he prepares to attempt the task again. Ace powers up ans increases his speed and runs across the lake and back without sinking. "I did it", Ace says jumping up with excitement. "Good job", Natch says high fiving Ace. "Now that you've completed the speed task we will go on to the strength test". "In order to complete this task you must carry this boulder up and down the side of this mountain for the next hour, this should also tie in with your stamina test". Natch says picking up the boulder with ease and throwing it to Ace. "Got it", Ace says catching it. "Here we go", Ace says as he slowly walks up and down the mountain struggling to keep the boulder held over his head. "Can't...hold...any...longer..." Ace says as he drops the boulder and falls down the side of the mountain holding going up and down the boulder for only 15 minutes. "You see Ace to complete this test you have to reach inside and find your inner strength and will to do anything", Natch says,"Not only this but frequent things such as push ups and curl ups can increase your muscle size, this would of been less of a problem if you wouldn't skip gym class at school". "Hehe", Ace says scratching the back of his head. "Okay dad I'll find my inner strength and will to do this, I know I can", Ace says grabbing the boulder a second time and walking up and down the mountain using all his strength and will to complete the task at hand. "Nice work, now will take a break and have some lunch, after we'll go on to the ki control test", Natch says. The two sit down and have a field of food played in front of them as they devour the food rapidly. "Hey dad guess what". "What"? Natch ask, as he ask this Ace throws a pie in his face leaving Ace dying on the ground laughing. "Oh you think that's funny huh try his Natch says as he throws a pie in Ace's face" The two then pursue in a food fight and have fun. Hours later Ace completes the ki control test and is ready for the accuracy test. "Alright now we will work on your accuracy, to do this you have to fire a kind blast point blank at those 10 targets from a far", Natch says as he sets up the targets. Ace easily takes out all 10 targets with ease, smiling after he completed the test on the first try. "How's that", Ace asked. "Great you're getting better, now we have two more test left and you'll be ready", Natch says. "The stamina test, and to complete this test we will stand on opposite sides if the field and I will shoot continuous ki blast at you in which you can not dodge them or stop". "If you walk all the way to me without stopping or dodging any ki blast you will move on to the next test". Ace fails the stamina test at least a dozen times but he soon walks toward Natch and successfully completes the test. "Great now the final test, are you ready", Natch ask. "Ready as I'll ever be", Ace says. "Good because for your final test you must fight me", Natch says getting in his stance. *Gulps* Ummm sure dad, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you get. Suddenly,a very well homemade ship lands on the planet.She comes out badly ingured and sees Natch and Ace."Hey..Uncle Natch and Ace." She says leaning on the ship. Natch goes over to Miname and gives her a senzu bean to eat, "What happened", he asked. Ace tries to help Miname stand straight.T "Well I decided to start training by myself before I go to Planet X."She stumbles a little bit then she continues."I ran into some warriors that said that they wanted to fight me,I barely won.And what didnt help was my brutal training after that." "You should really have someone supervise you, it's dangerous out there", Natch says,"Now it's my last day on Earth and I want to go train, so you two can either stay here and train together or go back to Planet X", Natch says getting in his ship leaving and waving his son and niece goodbye. "Your dad's nice." She then looks to her space ship."It can carry 3 people atmax."She looks to Ace."How about we go for a joy ride." "Uhh I don't know if I should just play around when there's danger on Planet X", Ace says,"But let's ride the ship back to Earth", Ace says getting in the ship. 'Well come aboard lil cuz." She says trying to mimic a hilbilly. She walks up to the controls its voice actiavted. Go to Earth." The ship then takes the command and rockets into space. Caraba lands in the spaceship she and Tenchi had been riding in with Tenchi during their 3 month training session."Come on Tenchi how about we spar a little!" He says getting in her fighting pose "Alright lets see what you've got!" He says flying out of the spaceships hatch at supersonic speed